


Swelter Skelter

by nyghtmare



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spoilers, fluff-like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9848483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyghtmare/pseuds/nyghtmare
Summary: Marcus is feeling guilty after the mess at !nvite. Wrench shows him how to relax.SPOILERS!





	

Marcus was angry, there was no doubt about that. Dusan had used him and, worse, tore down Dedsec in the process. He knew it was going to be a tough journey, but he didn’t realize he was going to let the crew down too and that was somehow worse. He was angry at himself, the guilt gnawed at him. So he’d dragged everyone to the desert for a night to get away at Swelter Skelter.

It worked, at least he thought it did. Everyone seemed excited to go even if they couldn’t get the whole ordeal out of the back of their minds, but they seemed excited, especially Wrench. His anarchist boyfriend was full of energy and bouncing all over the place. When the whole situation went down, Wrench had seemed the angriest and it was for Wrench that Marcus felt the guiltiest. He didn’t know what to say to the anarchist so he’d been avoiding conversation since they left the hackerspace.

They’d been there for maybe an hour, and he’d been avoiding speaking to Wrench the whole time. He’d mostly been wandering around, seeing what there was to see. Exchanging “pleasantries” with Lenni, that was fun. He’d even made good with the other members and convinced them to join the competition, but he’d saved Wrench for last. He wasn’t sure why he felt so guilty. He knew the anarchist had his back, but he didn’t like that he felt he’d let Wrench down.

He found his boyfriend outside a battle cage cheering obnoxiously and he moved up beside Wrench, brushing his hand against the anarchist’s. Wrench instantly turned his attention to Marcus and the guilt hit the hipster again.

“This isn’t a fair fight,” Marcus said.

“Oh it’s so not fair,” Wrench started. “Little guys going to get the shit kicked out of him.”

Marcus smiled and relaxed the more Wrench yammered on. Why had he been so nervous in the first place? He wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder careful to avoid the spikes that were sharper than his regular ones and carried on their conversation. Of course convincing Wrench to join the competition was easier than the others, Wrench always seemed to follow Marcus.

“Hey, M?”

“Yes?”

“You are so busy running around making sure we are all okay with the shit that went down, but who is making sure you are okay?” Wrench asked. He ducked away from Marcus’s arm and took the hipster’s hand. “Come with me.”

“Well, it is all my fault, man. I should be making sure you—where are we going?” Marcus asked, interrupting himself as Wrench began pulling him away from the cage.

Wrench managed to steal a sledgehammer from a nearby tent. How Wrench had even known it was there was beyond Marcus, but the anarchist continued to drag the hipster away before Marcus even had a chance to ask. They wound their way out of the main noise of the festival and further out to where the VIP RVs were located. The area was currently vacant from what Marcus could tell.

“What are we doing here?” the hipster asked.

“Remember how I said I deal with my anger with sledgehammers?” Wrench said. He held up the sledgehammer for Marcus with two carats for eyes. “Blume’s sponsoring these campers. Go for it, I promise you’ll feel better. At least I will get a good show!”

Marcus took the hammer from Wrench and looked it over wearily. “And if we get caught?”

“Loud music, alcohol, drugs. There is no one here at the moment and no one that is really going to give a fuck. Go!” Wrench said and he leaned casually back against the closest RV.

The hipster hesitated for a moment, but what did he have to worry about? He was already a fugitive thanks to Blume. Why not have a little fun with their property? He could feel the anger in him building again the more he dwelled on it and with an angry cry he took a step away from Wrench, bringing the weapon swinging into the side of another RV with enough force to dent the metal, but it wasn’t enough. He kept swinging until his muscles were protesting and the metal finally gave away to a decent sized hole. Wrench had been right, it felt good. With each swing he could feel some of his angry draining.

Wrench was laughing with carats for eyes once again. “Feel better?” the barely dressed anarchist asked.

Marcus turned towards Wrench. “Much,” he said. He moved to stand before the anarchist, the sledgehammer at his side. He rest his free hand on his boyfriend’s hip. “Thank you.”

The anarchist threw his arms around Marcus’s neck. “Man, that was fucking hot.” Hearts flashed on the anarchist’s mask and Marcus couldn’t help, but laugh.

“I want to kiss you,” Marcus said. His eyes fell to the leather part of Wrench’s mask. He’d never fully seen his boyfriend’s face, but it never bothered him. He figured Wrench would show him someday when the anarchist was ready. Looks never mattered for him anyway.

Wrench pushed the leather part of his mask out of the way and instantly closed the distance between their lips. He liked kissing Marcus.

Marcus blindly set the sledgehammer against the RV to free his hand before he brought it up to rest against Wrench’s neck, his thumb brushing over the small exposed area of the anarchist’s jaw. He kissed back, lips moving softly at first, but Wrench quickly deepened the kiss.

The anarchist tilted his head, careful not to catch Marcus with one of his spikes. His lips moved quicker against Marcus’s. His eyes were closed beneath his mask and the LED screen was blank as if to mirror it.

The hipster sucked Wrench’s lower lip past his own and nibbled softly before letting it slip back from his lips. His tongue chased after it, lightly running along his boyfriend’s lip, teasing before he pulled it back again.

Wrench nipped lightly at the hipster’s lower lip, tugging gently before he broke the kiss, but his lips remained hovering over the other’s. He could feel Marcus’s warm breath ghosting over his lips and he shivered. “You can always come to me, you know. Things are going to get harder from here and you should know that I will always be right here when you need me even if I don’t always have the right words to say.”

Marcus smiled and leaned in, brushing his lips over Wrench’s again. He didn’t often get to hear Wrench’s real voice, but he loved that Wrench trusted him enough to speak. “And I am here for you too.”

The anarchist smiled, though he tried to hide it. “Enough mushy shit, fucking kiss me again.”

Marcus chuckled softly. The guilt he’d felt was gone. He closed the distance between their lips once again. He dropped his hand to Wrench’s hips, unable to stop his fingers from slowly moving over the exposed, tattooed skin.

Wrench shuddered as his boyfriend’s hands moved up his sides. Marcus’s hands were softer than his own, but still slightly calloused from the stunts he pulled and they felt good on his skin. He moulded his body against the hipster’s, kissing him back.

It was Marcus’s turn to break the kiss. “I do have one question.”

“Hm?”

“How do you even contain yourself in those damn underwear? Can you even call them that?” Marcus said with a smirk.

“Keep kissing me like that and it will get harder,” the anarchist responded, returning the smirk. He went to kiss Marcus again when the last call was announced for the hacking competition. He let out an annoyed whine and pulled the leather back down over his face.

The hipster grinned and leaned down, brushing his lips lightly over Wrench’s sensitive neck as best he could with the hood in the way. Nonetheless, he felt Wrench shudder. “We’ll continue this later.”

Wrench whined again, this time his synthetic voice was back. “Tease!”

Marcus grinned. “I’m the tease and you’re walking around in practically nothing?”

“Yup!”

The hipster snorted, but he was still grinning as he stepped back from his boyfriend. Together they headed back to meet the rest of the group. “Hey, Wrench.”

“Yeeees, M?”

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome… nerd.” Wrench flashed two carats at Marcus, before he jogged away to catch up with the group with Marcus close on his heels.

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~Because when you play through the game again and notice even more of the little actions Wrench and Marcus do...~~   
>  Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!


End file.
